


pied piper(中)

by YUmoon



Category: UNINE (Band), 胡春杨 - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 01:00:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20399062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YUmoon/pseuds/YUmoon
Summary: “我们去看夜场电影吗？”





	pied piper(中)

**Author's Note:**

> 没想到吧还有中篇的存在。十分抱歉拖了这么久。

五  
你手指不停的敲动酒杯边缘。  
虽说是“深刻交流”过了，但再次见到他还是不免有些紧张。  
时间正好，是客人陆续进场的时候。  
就算穿一身普普通通的运动装，也能在众人之中一眼认出来。  
你应该能料想到，颜值，身材，性格，无论哪个方面都如此优越的人，当然是最受欢迎的。  
以至于他往你这走一步，就会被一个女客人缠住。  
可胡春杨偏偏是万花丛中过，片叶不沾身。风格迥异的女人，他都应对自如，让对方留下千娇百媚的眼神，自己却能顺利脱身。  
和那晚系着黑色领带的胡春杨不同，现在的他是活力满满的少年，是这个年龄应有的样子。  
“不好意思，有点晚了，刚刚去打球了。”  
“没事的，我没来多久。”明明你素日里最讨厌迟到的人，但在他身上什么脾气都使不出来。  
这种气氛下，问他去不去看电影或者吃夜宵，似乎都不怎么符合常规吧。  
来这里是为了什么，不都心知肚明吗。  
“我想先洗个澡可以吗？身上全是汗有点不舒服。”  
“好……好的。”

自己坐在床上听着稀里哗啦的水声觉得有些奇怪。  
怎么又莫名其妙的开房了。  
害就当是帮他一个忙吧。  
他穿浴袍擦头发的时候，你心不在焉的划拉着手机。  
吹风机的轰鸣的噪音，搅得心里惶惶不安。  
吹干头发，他坐在你旁边，看了看你一直显示桌面的手机，问到:“看什么呢？”  
“啊？没……没看什么。”你吞吞吐吐的说，“那我们…那个…一会去哪？”  
胡春杨被你的问题逗笑了。  
“去哪？这么晚了你还想去哪啊。”  
“那……那我回家？”  
“回家？”胡春杨觉得哭笑不得，“约我出来，为了让我洗澡吗？”  
“不……不是啊。我……”  
你低着头，不敢看他因为宽松的浴袍而明晃晃露出来的白皙皮肤和锁骨。  
“这样吧，我也不能让你白浪费了房间钱，今晚就算免费了。”  
经过上一次的了解，胡春杨就知道你的耳朵是最敏感的地方。唇舌交缠后渐渐从脸颊转移到耳垂，含住用牙齿厮磨。手也没闲着，窜进衣服里解开内衣扣，没等脱下来，干脆把胸罩一侧推了推，就抚上了浑圆。  
他的舌头沿着耳廓舔舐，弄得你痒痒的。可来不及仔细感受，胸前的红点就被掐了一下。  
你吃痛的呜咽了一声，他反倒轻笑的看你，用手指捻搓着两点。  
湿濡的舌尖触碰和手指完全不同，你忍不住发出几声嘤咛。舌头灵活的绕着乳晕打转，尖尖的虎牙偶尔蹭过乳尖，刺激的你浑身发麻。  
他倒是周道，一边用舌头舔，另一边就用指腹拨弄，你感觉下身的异样越来越严重。  
胡春杨撩开短裙裙摆，直接触碰到你已经湿润的缝隙。隔着布料来回摩挲，他感觉到你的颤抖。  
“别害怕，这次我不进去。”  
胡春杨是个反差特别大的人，严肃的时候散发着生人勿近的冷气，笑起来又像软糯的白色糯米团。  
当然，摆出清纯的脸说脸红心跳的话也是他厉害的技能之一。  
“你咬得太紧了。”  
一根手指勉强进入隐秘的地带，嫩肉便吸附上来死死的绞住不放。  
“好难受……”你感觉身体十分排斥异物的进入。  
他把你的嘴唇含住，不断用舌头挑逗着你的上颚，你因努力尝试换气而转移了注意力，第二根手指就顺势放进来。  
随着一节一节的没入，羞耻的声音也不听话的从你嘴巴里窜出来。你拼命咬着下嘴唇，胡春杨看见了，故意在你脖子重重的吮吸出痕迹，牙齿和舌头都划过锁骨，湿润的刺痛感让看似咬紧的牙关瞬间崩溃。  
“嗯……疼……”  
他撤出手指，在旁边的柜子里翻找了一会。  
泪眼朦胧的你也没看清是什么，只是看见他又拿了一支类似润滑剂的东西。  
你都不敢想下一步会发生什么。  
果然，该来的还是要来。一个物体被塞进下面，因为润滑剂和分泌出的液体，它很容易就滑了进去。  
你一脸自暴自弃的表情把胡春杨逗笑了。  
他突然的把你的衣衫整理好，又迅速的换上自己的衣服，纯良无害的说道，“我们去看夜场电影吗？”  
电影院离得并不远，走路不到十分钟就到了。可因为某个东西你走的异常慢，生怕它滑出来。始作俑者在一旁跟你同一个速度，忍住笑意，不时的问你能适应吗。  
你庆幸他没打开开关，不然你连电影院都走不到了。  
刚还有个电影开场不到五分钟，胡春杨选了两个靠后的座位就带你进去了。  
直到坐下你才知道，原来走路根本不算什么。因为姿势，跳蛋往里滑得更深。  
胡春杨看似在认真看电影，手却悄悄地伸进口袋，按下遥控的开关。  
“嗯……别这样……”你没想到他会直接开中档，差点就大叫出了声。你的手紧紧扣着座位的扶手，狠狠地瞪了他一眼，想让他停下。  
胡春杨看着你，乖乖的调小了震动频率。你松了口气，终于能睁开眼睛看看大屏幕。  
但是小幅的震动让你发出低喘，你感受着微弱的快感和公共场合下带来的刺激。  
你丝毫没意识到，胡春杨深呼吸了一下。  
“啊啊！别……嗯啊……”  
他居然开到了最大档。跳蛋因为剧烈的震动直直的顶上了敏感点，不停的摩擦，还带着热度。  
就算调换坐姿也是徒劳，反而让跳蛋变换着角度在小穴里横冲直撞。虽说夜场人少，可你也不能放肆的发出呻吟声。  
你用仅有的力气轻打着胡春杨，“快停…哈啊…求求你……别玩了……”  
“可是如果我现在停下来，你会不舒服的。”他笑眯眯的看着你，像一只饕餮后满足的猫，“我是在帮你呢。”  
快感的快速堆积让你濒临情潮爆发的临界点，你整个人靠在椅背上，用一只手捂住嘴巴依然堵不住偶尔泄出的暧昧声音。  
过于强制的忍耐让你委屈的眼泪也不停的积攒，在眼眶里来回打转。  
随着电影里背景音乐的响起，你终于可以通过拔高的音调来发泄过满的欲望。  
除了坐在你身边的胡春杨可以，没别有人察觉到你在影院做这种难以启齿的事情。  
胡春杨吻上你的时候，你快要软成一滩温水。还没从高潮的余韵里回过神来，你不自觉的伸出舌头去迎合他缠绵的吻，手也爬上他的脖颈环住。  
电影快要结束了，你后知后觉的意识到，自己根本没办法走路，内裤留下了你被玩弄的痕迹。  
“胡春杨……我……我想去清理一下。”  
你努力站起身，差点没站稳，双腿有些发抖。  
“我扶你去。”  
走到卫生间门口，他也没有要走的意思。  
“你干嘛？”  
他把你拉到卫生间最里边的隔间，把门锁上。  
“我帮你啊。”

**Author's Note:**

> 下篇一定会有!谢谢大家能喜欢。


End file.
